


Memories

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gay Love, Hurt/Comfort, LeeGaa, M/M, ObitoxKakashi, Yaoi, flash back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To help Lee with his feelings for Gaara, Kakashi tells him a story of his own first love.</p><p>A sweet short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story request. I have been looking through my old storys on DA and I am going to post a couple on here.
> 
> This story was posted a few years ago.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy it!!

"You're a jerk you know that!" 

"Me? You're the one who is being unyouthful!" 

"Will you shut up about youth already!" Kakashi sighed watching Lee and Gaara argue back and forth. He lent back on the wall behind him that Naruto was sitting on and glanced over at the blond.

"What's the story with them?" Kakashi asked thinking the scene before him seemed a little filmier. 

"I have no idea...they normally get along they just fight sometimes for the stupidest reasons Dattebayo." Naruto said frowning as he watched his best friends. The older male nodded then looked back at the two for a moment before he realized why this seemed so filmier to him. He chuckled lightly then moved away from the wall and walked over to the spandex wearing ninja.

"Will you just listen to me for a moment! You are being un reasonable." Lee was saying to the glaring Kazekage.

"Lee will you just leave me alone! I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" Gaara spat and folded his arms over his chest then turned so his back was to the older male not wanting to speak to him any longer. Lee frowned and opened his mouth to talk only to jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kakashi standing beside him.

"Lee can I speak to you for a moment?" The white haired male asked pointing to the woods behind him. Lee nodded and glanced at Gaara before fallowing the older male into the forest out of ear shot from Naruto and Gaara. They stopped in a clearing and Lee crossed his arms as he looked up at Kakashi.

"What did you want to talk to me about Kakashi-Sama?" Lee asked respectfully but still frowned not happy after fighting with the Kazekage. 

"Why are you and Gaara-Kun fighting?" Kakashi asked watching as the younger ninja huffed and uncrossed his arms to wave them about.

"He keeps getting mad at me for nothing! I am only trying to get to know him better yet he gets so tense each time I am close; he refuses to have a youthful spar with me and...And..." Lee trailed off when the Sharingan user chuckled. "What is so funny?" Lee asked pouting a little.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age." Kakashi replied making the younger male give him a confused look. "I was having the same problem as you are having." He explained and watched Lee raise an eye brow.

"I am sorry but I do not understand." Lee replied.

"Take a seat and I will tell you a story that may help you out." Kakashi said and the two sat down on the grass. He took in a breath than started a story he had kept to himself for years.

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

"You're late again..." Kakashi said looking over at his team mate who was panting as he came to a stop next to them.

"Shut up Kakashi! I am only late by two minutes!" Obito snapped and pushed his goggles up since they had slipped down a little. Minato sighed and went back to sharpening his kunai as they waited for the last member of the team to arrive. 

"A lot can happen in two minutes…you're not fallowing the rules if you're always late." Kakashi said and Obito pouted and crossed his arms with a huff.

"Sensei! Sorry I'm late!" Rin yelled as she ran over to the three and smiled.

"Alright we are all here we can go train now." Minato said and stuffed the kunai back into his vest.

"You going to yell at Rin for being late to?" Obito said as he walked past Kakashi.

"She rarely breaks the rules you do." Kakashi shot back making his team mate look over his shoulder to glare at him. Their female team mate sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair.

"Please don't fight boys…I want to enjoy training for once." Rin said moving past them to walk next to their Sensei that was looking at a map. "What's the mission today Sensei?" She asked cheerfully looking up at the blond beside her.

"Well just a little challenge, you kids have played capture the flag right? It's kind of like that but we are splitting into teams and only one team has to get the flag. So Kakashi, Obito you two are a team and you're trying to steal a flag from Rin and I." Minato explained pulling a yellow flag out of his vest and showing the boys.

"Nani? I have to work with him?!" Obito complained pointing to the white haired male walking next to him. Kakashi frowned under his mask and turned his head to give the Uchiha a small glare.

"Scared you can't keep up?" Kakashi asked smirking when the boy beside him twitched and started yelling at him. The two argued the whole way to the forest annoying their female team mate greatly. 

"Alright…you two have to get the flag together to pass this test… as in at the same time. This is team work training and you have till midnight to get it from us, we start…Now!" With that Minato and Rin where gone leaving the boys alone in the clearing. The males glared at each other before starting to walk through the woods trying to find where Rin and Minato had gone. Night had fallen and they could not find the other team, and of course they blamed each other.

"Great! This is just perfect we can't find them!" Obito complained and sat down on a log with a huff. Kakashi rolled his eyes and sat down on a rock then slipped his backpack off his shoulders setting it at his feet and started to look through it.

"Well if you were not so slow we would have found them by now." The white haired boy said smirking under his mask when his team mate glared at him. 

"Shut up Kakashi!" Obito yelled and crossed his arms watched the other boy pulled a box out of his backpack. Kakashi sighed and decide for once not to fight with the Uchiha; he was already getting a head ach. The white haired male opened the small green box and took out a sandwich; all that walking had made him hungry. Obito raised an eye brow when Kakashi moved on the rock till his back was to him. Kakashi sighed and lifted a hand to his mask starting to pull it down; he heard movement beside him and turned his head only to stiffen up since now Obito's face was a few inches from his own. "Why do you wear that stupid mask anyway?" The Uchiha asked.

"You're in my space..." Kakashi said leaning away from his team mate. "And it's none of your business so go sit down." He added feeling a little awkward with how close the other boy was.

"Are you hiding something under it?" Obito asked crossing his arms and looking at the other ninja's eyes to try and see if he could read what he was feeling.

"No so shoo." Kakashi said lifting a hand and pushing his team mate out of his space bubble.

"Then how come you never take it off?" Obito asked smirking a little seeing he was bugging the other boy.

"Why don't you take off your goggles?" Kakashi shot back and frowned. Why did everyone have to annoy him about his mask?

"Eh? I take them off see?" The leaf ninja said sliding his goggles off then back on. "Your hiding something I know it…what do you have bad teeth or something?" He asked raising an eye brow again.

"No."

"Bad breath?"

"No."

"You got something wrong with your nose?"

"No!"

"Then what is it? Why do you always wear that mask?!" Obito asked unfolding his arms to wave them about a bit. He had always wondered about the mask ever since he had been teamed up with Kakashi and Rin.

"It's none of your bee's wax so forgot it!" Kakashi snapped and looked away from his team mate. He gasped in surprise as he was suddenly tackled off the rock and found himself flat on his back with the Uchiha sitting on his waist, before he could yell at the other male Obito reached down and ripped off his mask. Kakashi quickly covered his face as best he could and glared daggers at his team mate. "Obito give me my mask or I will kick your ass!" He hissed and felt his heart beat faster when the boy on top of him grabbed his wrists and pinned them next to his head.

"Jeez why are you freaking out so…much…?" Obito trailed off looking at the white haired boy below him; he had a long scar from the corner of his lip down to his lower jaw and another one on his cheek. Other than that he didn't see anything else wrong…Kakashi was kind of…cute.

"Happy? Now get off me…" Kakashi said and turned his head to the side.

"I don't get it you look fine to me." Obito said letting go of his wrists and sat back on his waist still not getting off him. Hearing that Kakashi blushed then cursed himself since without his mask his team mate could see it. 

"Will you get off already…?" Kakashi muttered and froze when he felt a hand on his chin turning his head back to look at the boy above him.

"I have something I need to ask you first." Obito said and gazed down at the other leaf ninja who gave him a small nod. "Do you hate me?" He asked and Kakashi gapped at him.

"No! Just cause we don't get along doesn't mean that I-"

"Do you like me?" Obito asked and watched his friend blush again.

"W-Well…I..." Kakashi trailed off and tried hard to think of something to say.

"Good enough." Obito said cheerfully and Kakashi gave him a confused look. 'Good enough for what?' He thought and his eyes widened as his team mate leaned down and kissed him lightly. After a few long moments Obito pulled back and smiled seeing how red his team mate was. "Are you going to say some rule that states I can't do that again?" He asked and his team mate was for once speechless so he only shook his head. Grinning the Uchiha leant down and kissed the other boy again, he couldn't believe he was really doing this…kissing his friend but…as confusing as it was it also felt right. His mind went blank when the white haired boy shyly retuned the kiss. They finely pulled away after an awhile and Obito got off his team mate and sat beside him letting him sit up. "I think I know why we fight so much…" He said and looked at the boy who was putting his mask back on.

"Is it because you're weak?" Kakashi asked playfully and Obito lightly elbowed him.

"Hey don't make me pin you again." Obito replied and smirked seeing his team mate look down getting embarrassed. "I think we fight because we like each other…and we try and push our feelings away." He explained and leaning back on his hands and looking at the sky. "What now..?"

"I don't know…" Kakashi replied and looked down at his sandwich which was lying on the grass and sighed reaching over to pick it up. He blushed as Obito scooted over closer to him, the black haired male smiled and reached up going to pull down the mask but they both froze when they heard footsteps behind them and turned to see their Sensei walk into the clearing Rin walking at his side.

"It's midnight and you never found us." Rin said and watched her team mates twitch. 

"We failed!! I blame you Kakashi!" Obito yelled and the other boy glared.

"What? How is this my fault! You were the one that slowed us down baka!" Kakashi snapped and the two started arguing again.

"Will those boys ever get along?" Rin asked sighing deeply.

"Heh..I think they get along better then they let on." Minato said and chuckled. 

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

 

"Well what happened after that?" Lee asked staring at the older male who had his eyes closed.

"Nothing really…a few missions later he was killed and I now have his eye, the best gift I ever got..." Kakashi said smiling to himself. Lee's eyes widened a little and he looked at the headband that was covering the eye that had a Sharingan.

"I see…do you miss him?" The younger ninja asked and Kakashi opened his eyes to look at him.

"All the time...but I am thankful for the time I had with him…he taught me a lot of things." He replied and then reached out to pat Lee on the shoulder. "You fight with Gaara-kun because you like him I am guessing?" Kakashi asked and watched as the younger males cheeks light up with a slight blush.

"I love him..." Lee said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well you should let him know that…you never know how much time you get with someone…so you shouldn't waste a second. We are ninja it's not a for sure thing that we will live a long time." Kakashi said softly and Lee grinned.

"Yosh! Thank you Kakashi-Sama! That is very youthful advice!" Lee said and jumped to his feet. Kakashi stood up as well and the two headed back to where the Kazekage was. 

"Jeez what took so long? I am so hungry Dattebayo!" Naruto complained and pouted at them, Kakashi walked over back to his spot leaning on the wall next to the blond. Lee took in a deep breath than walked over to the sand ninja who hadn't moved from his spot and looked to be in deep thought.

"Gaara-kun..." Lee said as he came to a stop behind the Kazekage who tensed.

"Lee…I said I didn't want to speak to you." Gaara said and moved to walk away only to gasp when Lee spun him around and kissed him on the lips making the younger male turn red.

"W-WHA?!" Naruto yelled and yelped as he fell off the wall landing with a loud thud on the other side. Lee pulled back slowly and smiled seeing that Gaara now matched his hair, Gaara looked up at him shyly before hugging the leaf ninja tightly. Lee's smile turned to a grin and he hugged Gaara back.

"I am sorry I did not say this sooner but I love you Gaara-kun..." Lee said softly and gazed down at the redhead in his arms.

"I l-love you to…" Gaara replied and smiled. 

Kakashi glanced over to wall to look at Naruto then looked back at the new couple. 'Well he is not wasting time now.' He thought smiling a little. 'Obito… thanks to you I was able to help someone else....' He thought and looked up at the sky.


End file.
